MGE Story Throwaways
by olatheii
Summary: Just some one shots and stuff that I write when bored. Hopefully, my throwaways and shorts won't be better than my actual stories...
1. Science Experiment

p"Virto...Virto... have you returned again?" The voice spoke out to him. He was on the dream again. The young man floated around in the vacuum of space, stuck semi petrified as the voice that had plaged his mind for days once again spoke to him. "Yes voice?" He responded, his mouth movement feeling sluggish along with his body. This disembodied voice that spoke had revealed no hint of her name. Virto, the man, had tried giving it nicknames to make it easier to communicate. She had turned them all down, saying herself that for the time bring, she will simply want to be called "Voice". Ominously vague, but he made no effort at the time to go against it.

"How far have you gotten on the experiment?" Voice then asked.

"I feel like I am getting closer, but I do not know why you need so much power for what is essentially a basement tier particle accelerator." He had spent the last week creating a strange machine in his free time, using the blueprints and formulas that slowly moved around to the next part as he worked. He was being guided to a goal he did not know, yet is curious side was getting to him, and the alure of something evil...

"Creating a rift to travel through takes a considerable amount of power, and unfortunately your species is unable to casually create the needed power," she responded. "Now please wake up and continue as soon as you can, and don't forget about your reward for when you finish~"

"Yes yes, pleasure and happiness beyond imagination." He rolled his eyes as he was snapped out of the dream, coming to wake up staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He sat upright and looked in the mirror in his room. He looked half asleep, his medium length hair looking as if he had tumbled down a large hill. He's blanket was still draped over his back like a cape, as if his body had felt something cold.

Normally he would save working on the project for after work, but today was a Sunday. He had no work until Monday after all. In his pajamas, he took a minute to brush his teeth and went into the basement of his two story suburban house. His job combined with the small house he lives in lets him be well off, and after a few renovations he could call it home. Half asleep, he slipped into his slides and walked down the carpeted steps into the basement, a tv and PlayStation in one part, and another part devoted to his project.

It was a marvel of an idea, but without proper tools with the precision of a laboratory he had to spend more time on it. Hooked up to a battery, he had made a little metal hollow circular ring that spiralled around an orb, than went out along the basement walls for distance and back to speed up in the spiral again. Inside the spiral was a glass orb that was supposed to work like glass prism in terms of light. Basically, the electrons' light energy is gathered up by the prism as the particles speed up. The power needed for this drains the power and pits the basement in darkness, but for some reason a purple hue took over illuminating. At this point he was done, but he had to slyly rewire a few of the houses to direct more power to the basement of his experiment. All that was needed right now was to connect the wires he pulled through the walls to the contraption, connecting them to the metal that receives the electrons. Once he had done that, the lights flicked for a second getting used to the new power flowing. "I could activate this now," he told himself, "Or I could get breakfast..."

**"Activate it now!!" **

Virto screamed as he turned around frantically, looking to see of had said that. "Relax Virto, it is just the voice again," she reassured trying to calm him down. His breathing and heartbeat started slowing, fear turning to disbelief. "I thought you only came out in my dreams," he said, starting to going upstairs. "Well I did, but I thought since you have now finished this project, it could be a special occasion. Wait why are you going upstairs? You have wonders to explore with a press of a button!"

"I'm hungry," was all he said, tuning her out as she urged him to go back down, her convincing all for naught as she could only watch him make scrambled eggs and eat agonizingly slow for her time. "Ok, now I'm ready," he said as he went back down to the basement...

The panel so far was looking unharmed. Only two buttons were on it as the machine was fully automated. The Start and Abort button. The voice said there will be no need to Abort, but Virto thought differently.

After checking one last time, he pressed the power button and stepped back, listening to the wirrr of machinery speeding up the particles. "Yes, yes it's working! It's finally going to happen Virto! Aren't you excited?" The voice said, brimming with glee. Right now just hoping nothing explodes, he watches the orb start glowing with a purple color. It was at this moment that the basement lights went out, the purple hue lighting the basement instead again. However this time, something felt... different. Virto felt lust, being aroused as if he was browsing a porn or hentai site bored. He felt power coursing through him, making him feel tingly all over like some kind of magic. "What's going on?" He asked curious, but the voice was now gone. The basement started to shake, gently bouncing stuff around like a small earthquake, but large enough for him to feel it. Deciding he had enough for now, he went to go for the abort button, slamming down on it as the wirring and shaking stopped. Just like the voice came back to life, as if she was blocked out like a bad internet connection.

"...V-virto? Why did you stop!? We were so close! Virto?"

He didn't respond, not know how to voice that he got cold feet to the disembodied person.

"Virto my interdimensional pawn, it is okay to be scared if you are. You think I would let this place hurt you? We both know that I'm in the end using you, but I still care about your safety. Just press the button...you will be ok."

"And what if this blows up in my face?" He yelled up to the celling. "Then I'll save you."

"Promise?"

"I swear on my near-immortal life"

He pressed the button again, the shaking and feeling coming back faster this time. He was getting motion sick, the shaking messing up his sense of balance and making him fall onto the ground. He rolled on his back and held his head, watching the purple hue grow brighter. Soon the basement went from a dark purple to a bright fushia as the wirrr got louder. Unable to handle his ears and fluid getting barraged with constant shaking and noise, he started succumming to a drousy rest. His body grew more relaxed as a heat spread through him, covering him like a blanket as he fell asleep...

He woke up on his couch in the living room, somehow moved from downstairs to up after he fell. "Did I gives anyone my keys?" He said to himself.

"No, I brought up myself," said the voice, except now it wasn't in his head, but instead coming from behind him. Confused, he turned his head only to face his face be suddenly smothered in a large bust. He yelled loudly, the sound muffled and silenced in-between the breasts, much like most of his resistance. That's right Virto, just relax in my embrace. You will become a slave to my body." The lady said as she hugged him against her bosom tighter. Once he has fully stopped struggling, she pulled away, seeing a blank stare of inner emotional confliction.

She dawned light purple robes and a matching pointy hat ontop her bright pink hair. The clothing left almost nothing to. the imagination, the robes clinging to her body like tissue and plastic wrappers after you take clothes out of the dryer. "Why the sad face? Don't you feel excited to finally see who was on the other side?"

"You say something about me being your slave," he responded, starting to shift away from her but being held by his hand. "Well naturally, per tradition you are now my husband," she said, two rings appearing in her free hand that she wasn't using to hold his. "I assume you have heard the term, 'till death do us part', because with these we can be together even in the afterlife~. Go on, put yours on."

Virto shook his head. "I'm not your husband, I'm your willing 'pawn'. What about the other world, and the reward?"

"The reward was becoming the husband of yours truly, but if you insist on your curiosity, then before we go to the other world, you must satisfy my own curiosity," she said, hopping over onto the couch and pushing him over onto is back, leering over with a predetory gaze. "Am I allowed to ask what exactly you want me to satisfy?" He asked as she undid the string on his Pajama pants. "I think you already can tell. You were able to build the particle accelerator.."

"You know, there are different kinds of sm-ar-haa-" His sentence was left incomplete as she grabbed around the member, moving her thumb lighty along his glands. "Oh did you wish to say something Virto?" He nodded, bitting his bottom lip to keep himself from emitting a moan. The Dark Mage continued to finger his glands, pulling him slowly by his leg until his body rested on her lap, rendered unable to do little but squirm from her dexterous fingers as pre started to leak out the tip. Right as he felt he was about to have a mini-orgasm, she pulled her and away, licking her pre-covered thumb as she stared right into his eyes. "That was but a taste, and yet you wince in pleasure. Maybe I could give you more if you just agree..."

"Ha...I can get the same amount as this with water and literal shower nozzle setting..." Virto said as his pole now stood erect, ready and in the mood for some more. He started sitting up, but the Mage pushed him back down, squeezing his tip painfully tight. "Don't you dare belittle my skill!" The poor Virto tensed up, yelling out in pain as she released and squeezed like a heartbeat, cutting off blood circulation as she moved down to constrict his cock at the base. His cock started to enlargen slightly, the blood in it having nowhere to go due to the vice grip on him. "Say you will be my husband and I'll will stop," she said.

"No, I will not!"

"Say it!"

"You can't force someone to say they love you, ahh too tight..."

The more this went on, the more she tried to get him to admit it. She had seen knights with less stubborness than this mere mortal, so why won't he give in? She finally let him go after what felt like hours of torture to him. He layed the panting, tears streaming down his face as he moaned in pain. The guilt of what she had done was starting to kick in. Not knowing what to do for this unprecedented situation, she cased a spell on him to make him fall asleep, coddling him like she was his mother as his moans ceased under the sleeping spell

...

His dreams were filled with nothingness. For the first time since that lady had taken over his mind, his subconsciousness has gone back to having no aim, forming whatever it did in the deep sleep hours before he woke. This time, it was him eating breakfast in an Ihop, the restaurant looking ultra-realistic for such a place fabricated from pure memory and randomness. Oh how he missed having these dreams with no meaning. As he somehow was served Eggo waffles to eat. A smell overtook his dream nose. Breakfast being cooked. If he could smell it, his sleep was nearing an end. Disappointed he wouldn't get to enjoy the whole of the waffles, he opened his eyes. It was his bedroom, fully stashed with console games neatly stacked in the corner, his small tv, and a switch sitting beside it on a drawer. He checked the time on his clock. According to it, he had slept through the whole of yesterday, the memory of what happened hazy as an early spring morning. Confused, he got out of bed and took a quick shower, then putting on some shorts and a t-shirt, then went down the steps into the kitchen. It was there he saw someone wearing a ankle-length Victorian maid uniform, an extremely busy tail swinging under it, some fur on their wrists and what looked to him to be golden heels. Definitely not remembering inviting a cosplayer into the house, he silently reached for something one the counter, deciding to go for a stray plastic bowl on the dish rack. "Hello Sir, what would you like on your egg?" Said the (probably) cosplayer without even deterring from her cooking, much less turning her head.

"Who are you?" Virto asked, still ready to throw the bowl at her head. She pointed to the living room, where someone in purple robes was writing into a journal with a quill. It took a moment for him to register who that was. "Voice? What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you to recover. Has my healing magic worked on your body? Do you feel any pain?"

"No not really..." he answered, the maid placing a perfectly cooked plate of egg and toast in his hand before going upstairs to the second floor. "May I ask who is that?" He said, the pendulum like swing of that tail catching his attention. "She is a kikimora, one of the species you are going to find on the other side of the crude portal you made."

"Noted, but maid service isn't going to win me over." The mage got up and took his hand, pulling him beside her on the living room couch. "I know, and I'm not giving up. I'm going to make you my husband if it takes years, but I'm not going to force you anymore. I'm going to win you over honestly, with gifts and shows of affection. And maybe some enchantments and magic."

"Isn't that cheating?" Asked Virto, the mage shaking her head then opening a purple portal in front of them. "It's two way if you ever want to take a break from the world, you can, but here is the adventure I promised. If you ever cross over, I'll be waiting on the other side." She got up and went through, the portal shrinking down to a small, more hideable size but not disappearing. A tangeble ring formed around it, allowing him to pick it up. He stared at it for a long while, before tucking it behind the chair for later, and going up to take a shower before starting his first day of exploration.

The end


	2. Dear Diary

_Dear Diary, __I found a peculiar looking box for my birthday yesterday. It appeared around the evening, but it said it was from the royal family. At first, I wanted to throw it out, but my parents encouraged me to at least open it. We all wore our winter clothing for armor since it was the best we could do, then I gently poked the lid with a stick I found in the yard. Weirdly, it slid off without much effort. Then the most amazing smell came from the crate. I peered in with my family. They were spade-shaped pink fruit. We could see through it somehow, and there was an inside layer to it. Since we didn't know what it was, we just put it in the backyard. It would probably sell well at the market anyways._

_..._

_Dear Diary, we managed to sell them at the market, and we were able to get enough clothing to last us the winter! Even better, another box appeared after my birthday. I think my royal gifter wants to help my family. We plan to sell the new box later, but for now, it's laying in the backyard like last time. It still smells good too, but my father made sure to tell us not to eat them again. _

_..._

_Dear Diary, my family is really really prepared for the winter now, and it's all thanks to the person that keeps leaving that strange fruit at our doorstep. We have enough for the winter, and soon we will have enough for the next. People are also coming to us asking if we had more to buy. It's a really good way to get bread and ingredients for soup._

_..._

_Dear Diary, I'm getting kind of worried. One of the guards came today and my father told me to go thank the guards for bringing the boxes of fruit. When I went to him though, he said he had no idea what he was talking about. I told him what they looked like his eyes went wide. Really wide. He said he would look into it. I hope we aren't in any trouble._

_..._

_Oh god, Oh god diary, I think we did something wrong. The king himself came down to our village and told us that we were selling the devil's fruit and that we should beware of consuming it. I didn't know we were selling things from demons!_

_..._

_Dear Diary, It has been a few days since the king told us about the fruit. We made sure to just burn each box we got of it, but people have been coming to us asking if we had anymore. Now, they are just doing it in secret. I will say it now diary, I will not be a demon dealer and give them the fruit against the king's word! _

_..._

_Dear Diary, I've been seeing some of the women lately get...larger. Like they were still in puberty. Even the school kids were growing...larger bosoms. It feels so wrong writing this down in my diary. They have also been lurking around our house. I went to one of them and asked didn't we have class tomorrow. She said she'll go to bed just after she did one thing, then shooed me away. Weird._

_..._

_Dear Diary, So I woke up to go use the bathroom last night, but then I heard someone while I was going to dispose of the water. I go around the house and see the same girls before, eating the demon fruit from the box that gets delivered. Now that I'm writing this, our boxes have been feeling lighter than usual lately. I'm going to tell father once I wake up in the morning. _

_..._

_Diary, I think we're leaving soon. Father said that he heard from one of the other men at the place he works that there were two women sneaking around and...engaging in intercourse with anyone they found after dark. I'm going to hide in the house now._

_..._

_Dear Diary, I just say today two of my age mates doing "it" behind a house. I ran away embarrassed, but I remember seeing a pile of demon fruit beside them. This is getting worse than weird now._

_..._

_Dear Diary, we are leaving tomorrow. Father has just told us to pack our stuff. I'm taking a few dresses, my stuffed animal, and you, my diary. I'm getting scared of the town now. Just yesterday I found writing on the wall saying "we need more fruit!" There are people banging on our door begging to give us it. There are more and more rumors going around that the demons have come for us and are making everyone sensual and evil. Father said that we will leave in the middle of the night so no one will notice us._

_... _

_Dear Diary, I'm writing in your from the back of a wagon. We managed to find a horse and a wagon to hold are stuff, and leave our house before anyone noticed us gone. My father is leading the wagon somewhere hopefully safe. My mother and brother are sleeping right now, so it's just me writing by candlelight. Hopefully, by the time I wake up, I'll be safe with my family._

_..._

_Diary, you w..wouldn't happen to know where everyone is, would you?_

_I...I woke up alone in the forest under the rubble of our wagon. My entire family is gone. All their stuff is in the rubble, and there were scary noises going around. I took my stuff and ran here where I am right now. Please tell me where they are diary. Please have a page of father writing or something..._

_..._

_I ran into a bear-girl yesterday. She kept hugging me and hugging me and covering me in honey...it was horrible and I couldn't get out until she dropped me in the river..._

_..._

_..._

_I found an abandoned fire today. It took hours and hours, but I managed to light it before the sun went down. My clothes are all wet and ruined now, but somehow you're kind of dry diary. Maybe if I just keep you with me I'll be safe from all the red eyes that are looking at me from the dark...I wish father was here to fend them off..._

_..._

_..._

_It's been a few days since I've seen father. I came across a town and got more ink and some rations, but no one will take my into their home. I feel so lonely right now...oh, I see clouds forming over me. I need to tuck you under..._

_..._

_I found a paper with news yesterday. My village had been turned into a demon's realm. I think my father is dead...please don't be dead...I want to be wrong father..._

_..._

_..._

_Diary please help me. I'm stuck in a cave with a sleeping spider person blocking my way out. If I try to go, she's just going to torture me until I retreat back into the cave. I can't go any deeper either because the bat people will just drag me into their lair...I feel so hungry and alone..._

_..._

_Diary, I'm thinking of giving up on myself. For all I know my family is dead or taken by demons, and no one wants to help me. I lost my last set of clothes yesterday when a plant spewed some gas me off guard and I feel in the river. by the time I got back, my clothing and my stuffed doll was the only thing I had left. _

_..._

_My doll turned out to be taken by demons too. I woke up to it groping my bosom. It's now burning in a fire I was able to make. I think I'm getting better at fire-making._

_..._

_You know what Diary? Who needs people when I have you! No one ever helped me when I was being dragged off by a slime. No one came back for me when everyone fled the town I found. The world hates me but you know what! The world is just scared of us! I can make fire! I can catch food and pick berries! I don't need clothes, or a doll, or anyone! It's just you and me, and we are unstoppable!_

_..._

_..._

_I take it back I need my mother I need my brother I need my father I need my friends I just need someone please someone please it is cold out here and snowing and I don't know where to go my fire won't start and I'm crying tears onto the pages..and...and..._

_..._

_..._

_I woke up in someone's house and in a maid uniform. I don't know who did this, but I'm glad that I'm out of the snowstorm. We should wait diary for the person that saved us. What if it's father? I hope it's father..._

_..._

_D...De...Demon...Diary help me...The demon's coming closer...please diary please help me._

_..._

_The Demon finally left me alone. She seems...nice. I think she's trying to lure me with her showers and hot meals then corrupt me. I'm not going to fall for it. You will help me right Diary? I know you will._

_..._

_The Demon's name is Samantha. Or is it..._

_I would leave now that I'm fully healed, but if I leave now I'll die. For now, I'll just bide my time and do chores around her home..._

_..._

_It's still snowing pretty hard and I'm snowed in with her. I have a wooden stake under my bed, but each time she wakes me up she pulls it out with her tail. I will need a new strategy._

_..._

_The snow is starting to stop, but now we are snowed in inside her house. She said to help myself to anything in the kitchen while she knits more clothing for me. Maybe I will Samantha, but I still don't trust her. _

_..._

_..._

_She just knitted me a sweater...the last time that happened was...mother..._

_..._

_She found me crying earlier today about my homesickness and started to hug me. She kept hugging even after I stopped trying to kick her off. Whatever her game is, I fear it may be working._

_..._

_I think...I think I am starting to trust her Diary. I don't know why she hasn't done anything to me yet...the king had always said that the demons only exist to hurt us...so why is she being so nice to me? Why me, a hopeless young lady she found naked and dying in the snow._

_..._

_..._

_The snow finally is gone. She said I'm free to leave if I wish, and she even packed me luggage. I thanked her and left as soon as I could. Now I'm back on the road, looking for a real place to stay...real place..._

_..._

_No luck today, but this time, I have the skills to survive out here for a bit. I'm opening my luggage now to see what she packed me..._

_...she...she left a note...she really did care about me...I need to go back Diary!_

_..._

_No! Diary I can't go back! She's a demon! She's just tricking me right Diary? She's tricking me, playing tricks on my head..._

_..._

_..._

_It's been a few weeks since I left. So far, no one was willing to take me in. Samantha hasn't come back in a while, but I always find new food and clean clothing beside me when I wake up. Maybe I need to...no...I can't...but...Diary what do I do?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I went back. I'm sorry Diary...I couldn't hold out. I'm going back to the demon, and I'm taking you with me to witness my death into hell. If I die diary...please...please serve as a warning to those that find you._

_..._

_She gave me another bath again. So far nothing too suspicious, but I'm really trying to be wary this time..._

_..._

_Samantha asked if I would like to go on a walk. As I would ever do that with a demon...but with Samantha...wait what am I writing?_

_..._

_I can't believe I just went with her on the nearby walking path. Even worse, I can't believe I want to do it again..._

_..._

_Dear Diary, I just got some more ink from Samantha. She had a room installed for me to permanently live with her. I know Diary, but please forgive my unforgivable choices. I really do want to stay pure, but Samantha is one of the only ones that truly do care for me, other than you. Please...keep me as pure as you can for a bit longer..._

_..._

_I got to meet some of her friends today. I mostly hid behind her when they talked in the living room, but they didn't seem to want to hurt me. One of them even brought me a gift._

_..._

_Her friends came over today. They came into my room while I was reading a book. Of course I head under the blanket, but unfortunately that wasn't able to stop them. I'm just glad they are so friendly. Especially the fox one._

_..._

_The fox friend sent me a gift. It was this weird encyclopedia...she said for me to read it..._

_..._

_..._

_Oh my..._

_..._

_..._

_Samantha took me along with her to work today. The portal was weird and the demon realm was weirder, but she let me hold her hand as we went through. I never knew there were so many different mamono until now..._

_..._

_I'm hiding out in her office again. It is very spacious and I can just read at her desk while she's out of her room. Occasionally someone will come by, so I hide under her desk until they pass._

_..._

_I go with her regularly to work now. Her work friends are pretty nice and try not to scare me...except for the incubus that hides behind the corner occasionally. But he just does it in good fun. It is funny when Samantha baps him for scaring me after._

_..._

_Diary, you would never believe what happened. So when me and Samantha came in the room, I saw a lilim waiting behind the door. I ran away immediately into another room. Right now I'm hiding in the break room. I like everyone here, but don't want to be turned into a mamono..._

_..._

_Samantha told me that the lilim wants to "train" me. I don't buy it. It's probably some lewd thing, but Samantha said she would have to at least take me there. We're in this together, right Diary?_

_..._

_I hid behind Samantha the entire time they talked. The lilim asked if I could become her personal assistant since I show up with her to work. As if I would ever!_

_..._

_..._

_I hate Samantha! She's making me go. She says that "it would be a good opportunity for me." AS IF! _

_..._

_I'm standing at the lilim's room. I'm bringing you in with me Diary after I write this entry. I've also hidden a small blade in your spine in case things get hairy or lewd. We have each other's backs, right?_

_..._

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god I learned a spell! I thought she would be making me just get coffee for or her lick her toes or something, not teach me how to use magic!_

_..._

_So she found the blade in your book spine...I blamed you for it. I'm sorry._

_..._

_..._

_She's taking me to teach me how to teleport around places using my spirit energy and demonic energy. She said that if I wished to remain human, I would have to do this anyway to control the demonic mana building in my body. That makes sense, plus I will know how to teleport._

_..._

_..._

_Dear Diary, I never knew my life could end up like this. Samantha the nice demon lets me live in her house and make my own money to do stuff, My lilim mentor is teaching me magic and letting me help her on managing her realm, and now I'm getting fancy mage robes tomorrow!_

_..._

_..._

_H...Hi Diary. The lilim said that if I wore the robes, I would be turned into a Dark Mage. She said she wouldn't force me to, and that I essentially didn't have to since I've developed my magical skills, but still...I don't want to lose my humanity, but I want to prove myself to my mentor. I want her and Samantha to be proud of me...I know they are but...Diary, what do you think I should do? You've never failed me before, and you were there with me from the start..._

_..._

_You're right Diary. I'm keeping the robes off for now, but I'm the Lilim's official second hand now. I still live with Samantha, but now I help my mentor with higher tasks. She said that one day, I'll even get to meet her mom at this rate. _

_..._

_..._

_Another day, another helping my mentor Diary, I just feel like this will be a great day..._

_..._

_Diary, I just say a bunch of yellow flags approaching our Makai. My mentor told me to get Samantha and go a bit deeper into the building. I'm getting scared again...what if I lose Samantha?_

_..._

_Samantha is hugging me tight right now, but the constant explosions and rumbling are making me feel scared. I'm just glad I have a demon that will hug me. Also, everyone is talking about some thing called "The Order". I would have to ask about that later..._

_..._

_..._

_Diary...I don't know what to do now. When I asked about it, all I got was so many stories of them murdering close relatives, raiding mamono-friendly towns, and such other horrible things. I never knew that the very king that told me not to eat the fruit would do such things to innocent people. Have I been holding myself to the wrong side?_

_..._

_The lilim has told me the same thing, but in more detail about how their god purposely keeps our fighting going for some wicked reason, and the only reason why we don't shed human blood any more is that her mother figured out how to not kill enemies and make our side better for humans to join if they did. The lilim patted my head and told me not to think about it so much, but all those things...why would the Chief God kill their her own followers?_

_..._

_I had a panic attack earlier at work. My mentor recommended me to go home and lay down for a while. I couldn't take my mind off of what everyone said though. Maybe...maybe I shouldn't be human Diary. I still have the option to put on the robes. I could turn into a mamono...I could try to make the world better...I could keep both humans and mamono from dying...I could stop the Chief God from her brainwashing...but I don't want to do it as a human._

_..._

_I asked Samantha about it. She has become my new mother now, so I thought she would have the best answer to this. She told me to follow my heart, and that human or not, she will still love me like her child. She has the best answers sometimes..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Dear Diary. This will probably be my last entry into you. I went and did it. There was a ritual to put on the robe and bind it to my mind, but it is complete now._

_My new body doesn't feel so weird. Actually it feels the same as before, I just feel a bit horner nowadays so I would sneak away to masturbate. At least until my mentor caught on and put a stop to it. _

_My power also greatly increased. I am able to control a lot of Makai now with her help, and I would go out to other places and turn them into places of paradise as I call them. Places that mamono and humans can live together without fighting._

_Places where the Chief God has no influence to hurt anyone. _

_Places that...places that there will be people that would see someone in need and suffering, and give them life again while opening their eyes to the true nature and kindness of mamono after you look past their sexual nature...kind of like Samantha helped me long ago that winter. At least it feels so long ago. _

_If you're a person that finds this book, please don't fret or try to destroy it. You wouldn't be able to anyways. It is here to help you, to share my experience of losing it all...and gaining it all back again thanks to the people I used to fear. Keep it with you, and let my experience guide your heart to wherever it may take you. Maybe you will find your own Samantha and make a friend. _

_And Diary...even though you are an inanimate object, you were my only real friend for a long time, and I couldn't have done it without you. It was like there was someone watching me struggle and cheer me on to keep me going. You will, and forever, be bounded to my soul so I will never lose you, and I will always love you for all that you did~_


	3. Monster Girl Farms

(This is a WWYD response from this link: wiki/Thread:1002335)

(I kinda didn't follow the question though... :/)

The king had sent me on another mission. I thought he would finally be done with him after I saved his cleric from that prisoner transport to the Mist. However, it seems the people around him always seem to be getting into trouble somehow. This time, his daughter had gone missing while she and her group of soldiers were on a journey to map out new terrain. According to her friend who came forth to notify the king, they had been gone for almost a week, had been presumably kidnapped on their journey. For some reason, I'm one of the few people the king called to save the daughter. The other two were high ranking warlocks, but they were under my command. Like always, I kneed and bid the king adieu as my party left the kingdom on horseback in the direction of the princess' kidnappers.

The first part of the journey was easy. We just had to go through the villages that laid scattered along the route we took. We picked up on clues the princess left, like scratches of the kingdom emblem in trees and pieces of her clothing left on the ground. We laid campfires and torches as we went so in case we got lost or we get badly ambushed and hurt, we could find our way back.

We kept up this system until the horses suddenly stopped and stepped back, neighing in distress. They were trained to do this whenever they sensed crossing the border into demon territory. We went along the border until finding a good place to house our horses. I gave all three of us potions to drink. They will corrupt us a bit for the meantime, but give us the look of incubi, and the smell of being taken already by a wife. I had them eat too so the potion wouldn't wear off to fast.

Prepared and ready now, we thanked the ranch keeper and continued our journey on foot. We walked through grass and forest, with the occasional bee or alurane popping out in our view, only to take a whiff of us and retreat with a pout to wait or look for the next, hopefully, single male. We continued like this for half the afternoon before finally seeing signs of civilization. We were nearing the end range of our stamina, all three of us just wanting someplace to lay down that night. Sighing, I led them through a bit more forest before coming up at the edge of a path, making a right to continue to the town.

It was sunset now, the light starting to fade below the horizon of homes and buildings. There wasn't too much action going on, just a few stores open and mamono-human couples going around. I went and asked one of them where the nearest hotel was, lying that I came ahead of my wife to sign us in so she wouldn't have to wait. They told me to look near the barn further down the road we were on. I went back to the two others and told them where we could go. We went without ceremony, paying our fee packing into the room. I let my mates take the bed, using a couple of our coats to lay on the floor. With our blinds closed, door locked, and someone assigned to be half-asleep in case we are ambushed, we went to rest in the complete darkness.

Before we had known it, it was sunrise. Nothing had gone awry, and we still had everything we brought with us. We quickly got ourselves dressed and reapplied the potion, then opened the door to the hallway. There was a lot more activity going on that earlier, with mamono milling around in the hallway, and maids bringing breakfast and bathroom accessories to rooms. One such maid came to us, bowing then leaving a platter of food for us before continuing onward to the next room. "We might as well eat right?" One of the warlocks said to me and the other. We really had to be going, but it was a good idea to be ready for another long journey on a full stomach. We took the platter inside and sat on the bed, looking at the food that was given too us. There were scrambled eggs with a full loaf of bread, 3 glasses of milk, and three shots of a purple substance. Aphrodisiac, I assumed. We consumed everything but the purple shots, storing the purple substance in vials for later. Now, we were on our way to continue our hunt for the missing princess.

We started the walk to the town hall we have noted yesterday, planning to look for documents on recent captures and enslavement, or anything that has happened in the past few days, on our way, we all got hit with a peculiar smell. It smelled of sex of the highest intensity, and it came through our noses from the same direction. We all turned our heads to a barn that we were walking beside. Although there were signs that it was obviously a barn, it looked more like a mansion or a large cathedral, with a design that looked like an architect was paid highly to create it. We would move past it, but the smell was getting too overpowering to bare, and We decided to split up, the warlocks going to the barn, and I continue on to the town hall. I know they will succumb to whatever was around that barn, but if I succame I had a suspicion they wouldn't be able to finish the job on their own. As I walked passed the barn, the smell thankfully faded to the back of my mind.

I opened the double doors to the town all. It was just as active as everywhere else, but this time there was mostly just reading and checking out books and documents. I found the reports section with relatively easy and started combing through books and logs, looking for the one I needed. My search stopped once I had collected all documents pertaining to transactions taking place, finding one that caught my eye. Several humans were sold off as servants that day, with one claimed to be a princess. Starting to connect dots, I traced the princess possible whereabouts to the town that we were in, located in Orion Farm. I went up to the Hakutaku librarian asking where Orion Manor was, and she told me it was back the way I came. "In case you don't see it, you should starting smelling something as lewd as the winter holidays in Lescatie."

"You mean the one on the path I passed? The one that looked like a mansion?" I asked her.

"You see it too? I was wondering why the farm looked so fancy if it was just for breeding."

"Me too. Wait did you say breeding?"

"Yes, the building was created for a special project our queen was working on. You can learn more if you went there you know."_ That _piqued my interest. If that place was used for creating offspring, and I had just sent my _only two _warlocks that came with me to investigate...

"Say," she said, placing her hand on my own that was fidgeting while I was in thought. "We could both go there together, and we could rent out on of the stalls so I can teach you some things..."

"Oh no, I am already-"

"Married?" She said, raising my hand to her nose and taking a whiff of my scent. "I had studied cloaking potions before, my good sir. This one was made in an orderite territory. It would have worked on me too if it wasn't for the obvious hint of silver used in the concoction. So why _are _you here, before my tongue slips and I accidentally happen to speak at a louder volume..."

This trip was starting to go into oblivion fast. Why must everything always go to hell!? Starting to get frustrated, I asked if we could continue this conversation in private. She nodded and took me into her office in the back of the library, locking the door and closing her blinds. "Now spill my human, so we can go to that stall..."

"I am on a mission to find a princess that went missing," I told her. "You think she was taken to the manor?" She asked back. I nodded. "If she was enslaved, then I have to go check there at the very least. Also, my two mates are there anyways."

"Fine then. But if it goes bad, I want you all to myself." She pressed herself on my arm for emphasis, her breasts squishing against my body like a rubber band compressed against a wall. I Obliged her request, wanting to minimize the possible hurdles he would go through. Holding hands, they both walked out of the town hall, and down the street back to the barn. The smell came back as we approached, once again filling my head until I felt like taking the Hakutaku I was with right there on the street. Only this time, I followed the smell. It led us to the side of the mansion where an orgy was happening right before my eyes. I have never seen so much diversity in mamono before, but here it was, with almost every single species and sub-species here, along with humans and incubi fucking in every way possible. I quickly scanned the place, struggling hard not to lock on any couple or foursome. Alas, there was no one that looked like the princess here.

"Hello, how can I help you guys?" We both turned around to see a large mouse along with a man groping her behind her. "Have you come to aid in this farm's service?"

"Farm service?" I asked, confused why there would be so many people lewding each other here at a barn. "Well, we have two types of farms. We have one for growing food and high demand items that we can harvest and sell on the market. The second is a special request made by our queen?"

"A breeding farm?" I guessed, noting how the man behind her has stopped groping her hand is just massaging her shoulders now. "Yes, our queen had a very ambitious idea to bring humans and mamono of all species and types to this land for experimentation. We get special humans like warriors and mages and demigods to mate with the mamono to make children with amazing powers!"

"That seems like just an excuse to have a bunch of sex," I responded. She giggled and took us to the back of the farm. There, there were children and mothers going around, teaching their children how to walk, speak, and do basic things. The older ones were learning subjects just like the school children back in the kingdom, and magic. One of them was a zombie dragon who was practicing lightning with her tutor. I watched as the zombie dragon stared at the apple in her palm until a tiny storm cloud formed over the apple. A miniature lightning bolt zapped the apple, turning it into dust that fell into a pile on her hand. "Faroliene is one of the children that we created from this method. She's only been here for three years, but she is alright maturing and becoming a master at harnessing the power of thunderstorms!"

"Why don't we make a miracle, my hero?" The Hakutaku said to me as she walked her fingers along my back. "We don't see your pals nor your princess here, so why not settle down? You can live with me, we can work in the library, we can lewd in the library..."

"Actually," The mouse said. "That isn't a bad idea! Imagine a Hakutaku with the strength of a golem..."

"Sadly, I will have to decline," I said, starting to walk away. On my way out, I found my two mates laying with a couple of harpies. We locked eyes for a bit, and I could see the shame and apologetic look on their face for succumbing to their nature. I expected this, so I gave them the key I had to our hotel room and told them I'll be continuing onward on the search.

Back at the hotel, I took my belongings and packed everything away, walking out of the hotel and going to the town halls to look one last time. In the end, I decided to just buy a copy of the books with clues. I took it up the Hakutaku at the main desk to ask for a copy, but instead, I just saw a succubus there in her place. The succubus made a copy for me and I paid, leaving for the edge of town looking through the books in my hand. With my head buried in search, I walked and walked, until hearing someone clear their voice beside me.

I looked up and around. I was surprised to see the Hakutaku there, leaning against a tree under some shade. She was holding a bag half her size beside her, and was wearing a coat over her usual clothing. She told me that she wanted to come with me, which I promptly rejected, and kept rejecting until she threatened me with finding another mamono and telling them that I'm single. Once again I obliged and brought her with me to where my horse was, along with the two others for the warlock. I sold the third one to cover her possible expenses, and we took off, still on the search for the princess.

Eventually, we found her, but she had been turned into a Satyros by the Oni that had turned out to take her. We told her our plight to find her, and she told us what had happened. Her group had been found by the Oni while charting the land, and she had agreed to go with them to spare her soldiers(who apparently had been picked off by the other mamono one by one). By the time she was released, she feared that the king wouldn't accept her since she was tainted by the sake she was given. Soon that reason for staying away change, as she now liked her new group. She told us to take a message back to her father letting him know what happened, and why she isn't coming back.

The king told me to take her by force back her, so I agreed...this was a month ago.

I did not want to do such a thing, so I did the next best thing. I moved my things out of the kingdom and eloped with the Hakutaku that stayed by my side the entire time. We are now living happily together in a countryside cottage, her doing the majority of the house chores while I went out, now as a free agent for different jobs. My only regret was that I didn't do anything to save those warlocks from their fate, but they are probably happily married as well as I. Occasionally, we will go back to the farm, hoping to make our own special bundle of joy.


	4. A Sweet Sixteen Birthday Party

The Range

Two mamono loaded their supplies into an SUV parked in front of there home. It was a demon with her also demon daughter, both outfitted in different color blouses and leggings. In the trunk of their SUV, was an assortment of picnic supplies, including a cooler for food, and a carpet to sit on. The father brought out a gallon of lemonade and another bag of ice, packing both in the SUV of the car while a human boy comes out and hugs his mother before they leave. "Are you sure you and Max will be alright here dear? I know how you wanted to come along and celebrate Denise's sweet sixteen with us."

"It is alright. The boy and I can find something to do while at home. Ain't that right max?" Max looked at his father, looking at his mother to make one last attempt at traveling. "Can I come with you pretty please mommy?"

"Don't you have some baseball to be watching Max?" She asked. The boy suddenly became wide-eyed and looked back, seeing the father alright back in the house, looking away and chuckling as his tail pretends to slowly close the door. In the background, he heard the sound of his favorite team about to play their first game of the playoffs. Hey ran back, the mother laughing as she looked to her side to see if Denise is laughing as well. She is missing, making the mother worry for a second until she heard the sound of the car starting with a quiet roar. She closed the trunk and got in the front passenger seat, seeing the daughter tap the wheel as she waited to pull off. "Are you excited, Denise? Your sweet sixteen party is right around the corner! Food, friends, and paintball for the boys..."

"And girls mom," Denise reminded her, pulling away from the curb and onto the residential roads once the click her mom's seatbelt fastened. She drove slowly, as she had just gotten her license a few months ago, and was not a near-perfect driver yet. "Yes, Rebecca wanted you all to do that game instead of rollerskating. If you like, we can still go rollerskating," the mom tried, only getting an eye roll in return. Denise did not know why her mom continued trying to steer her away from going to paintball. Her best guess was that she didn't want Denise's new blouse to be ruined by paint, but they would be wearing suits to play in. Holding on to this thought, she joined the highway as the GPS continued to take them to the park.

They arrived in half an hour, the sound of SUV tires against gravel traveling through the cars as they went off-road to the parking spot. They got to a circle, where there were other cars there waiting already, and a small group milling around the entrance. While it was Denise's birthday, they weren't able to rent out the paintball location. They were, however, able to get themselves a table to sit at. Denise hugged her friends, taking an extra-long hug with her friend Rebecca. She was a demon as well, with slightly larger horns and wings as she was stronger. "So, are you ready to get our paintball on?" She asked, spinning around with Denise while her mom was signing them and her other friends up to play around. "You know it, but then we probably we'll get dragged to rollerskating after one round. My mom really didn't want me to go get dirty with paint anyways."

"Yeah, 'don't go you're dress would get wet' right?"

Denise chuckles at her friend's imitation of her mom's voice, nodding in agreement on how she sounds. A few minutes later, and they were suiting up, their moms waving them off while Denise's mom audibly hoped that nothing will get dirty. As they walked through the halls, they went through each set of clothing, taking all they needed until they were fully suited up for a round of paintball.

* * *

They came out on the other side, covered in a bunch of different color paint. Their round went very badly after Rebecca left their cover. She got caught in some crossfire, which caused Denise to get caught in the crossfire, and that led to a lot more getting hit. Needless to say, their one round didn't go so well.

"Maybe we should have gone rollerskating," Denise said as she started taking off her protection. As expected, her dress was completely free of anything, despite the absurd amounts of paintballs that had hit her. "Oh I don't know, even though we did terribly, I think I want to go back in there," Rebecca responded back. "Wait, but your mom will probably say something about the queue or something..."

"I know of a place where you don't have to go to a queue," A voice said behind them. They turned around, seeing a person dressed up in paintball gear, but they had a gas mask on. The voice didn't sound male nor female but faked. "Follow me if you wish. I won't ask again." The paintball person started walking, seeming to head into the directions of the bathroom. "That was weird, anyways should we go back Rebecc? Rebecc?" Denise looked around for her friend, seeing the demon following the mysterious paintball person. "Rebecca what are you doing? We need to go back!"

"Oh come one, free line cutting!" She responded. Denise wanted to continue the trip to her mom, but she eventually caved in and hurried after Rebecca, catching up to her before she ran out of view. The mysterious figure took them passed the bathroom, to a wall that was at the end of a hallway. There were no doors that were around at the end of the corridor, with the last door being a few meters. "So where is this door?" Denise asked, trying to get Rebecca to hurry up and get back. The figure nodded and tapped part of a wall, a door opening to a side of him after his 3rd tap. She raised an arm, motioning both of them through the doorway. "Alright Denise, I'm starting to think that was s-should go back!" Rebecca and Denise were suddenly grabbed by the mysterious figure, dragged passed the entrance as it closed behind them. They started screaming for help, Rebecca breaking away at one point and banging on the wall until she was re-ensnared by the mysterious figure.

"We're gonna die!"

"Someone help us I'm only 16!"

"I should have went roller skating like my mom wanteeeed!" Denise started sniffling, being on the verge of tears until they were suddenly put back in the lights of a hall. The demon friends looked around, seeing a bunch of adult monster girls gathered around, holding paintball guns and looking at different targets at the other end of the hall. It was like a shooting range, with the mamono standing behind stands. Instead of targets at the end, there were many, many different numbers hung up all over the back wall. Some shot straight ahead, but others went for cross-firing to the other corners, away from their line of vision from their booth. "This is no queue place. You go to a booth and take a paintball gun. You take your pick of any number here. You get a husband that is that number."

"A husband?" They both said, in amazement that such a thing would exist in a place like this. Much less in a place that is for children and families to come to enjoy themselves. They looked at the numbers, seeing it all jumbled up like marbles that had been poured onto a table. To their left, a bunch of pictures with men in them. They were told that they could each take our pic of one and then try to shoot for it, but if they missed and hit another number, they would be stuck with that one. "I don't want to do this, we should leave," Denise said, trying to leave but being stopped by the mysterious figure. "If you leave, you will not be able to come back, possibly ever again. Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Yeah Denise, liven up a little," Rebecca said, loading a paintball into her gun and going to a booth. "If you're not going to do this, then I'm gonna win for both of us!"

"But our parents will both flip! And you as much aim as I do. I'm saying you such Rebecc."

"Don't worry Denise, here's how we do it. We first get this guy." She points to a dragon incubus. "It says he has 2 of them down there right? So we can share him. It says his number is 78 which is..." She looks around, scanning the wall of numbers before finding the number #78. It wasn't close, but it wasn't too far out of the way. She cocked her paintball gun and aimed at it, then aimed away from it, to somewhere else. "I'm hitting that 5."

"What!? Rebecca what are you doing!?"

"Aaaaaaaaa-" The lightly bigger demon made a sound before pulling the trigger, faltering at the last second before she fired. It was a wild shot, but somehow, someway, it found it's marked on the number 78. "Whew, there. I knew my aim was bad, so why not use the bad name?"

"We have winner!" The rest of the mamono there clapped, some whistling to congratulate the two demons on nabbing their choice on the first try. Soon the husband was brought out to both of them. He easily had a foot or more on their 5'10 and 5'11 statute. His horns and wing skeleton were orange, and his tail was lit on fire. His facial expression was feral, as he struggled to break free from the hands of his two escorts. "Number 78 used to be an orderite soldier, but he made the mistake of going undercover to break his priest out of slave trade. He got into trade himself, and now he is this. He is still mad, or horny, but two demons should be able to handle him." The escorts pushed him into Denise and Rebecca, then shot him with a pacifying dart. "This will keep him calm for the rest of the day and tomorrow. After that, you are on your own. Now, do you wish to leave or see if you can build your dream harem?"

* * *

The Range, Part 2

"So you want me to take you and Rebecca back home?" Denise's mom asked her and her daughter away from her car at the front desk in the paintball building. The lady working the counter was busy away at her typing or playing solitaire. "But we just-"

"I know mom, but we need to check if my dress is okay! Rrrrriiiiiiiight?" Denise played the dress card while leaning for emphasis, getting a look at Rebecca as she was taking the incubus to the SUV. It was a rather large one luckily, and the back door opened by itself with the keyfob. Denise managed to get it and pressed unlock so Rebecca could then hit a button on the back bumper, which let the back door open. The incubus was relatively docile, his arm thrown over Rebecca's shoulder as she struggled to hold him and stuff him in the car. "I guess...wait did something happen!?" The mom suddenly panicked, walking around Denise to inspect her.

"Mom I'm fine! I said just in case jeez..."

"You're right you know? What if there's a spot the paint snuck in? Come on let's go!" The mom dragged her back to the car, seeing Rebecca there going around until Rebecca herself noticed the mom there, and adopted a casual look leaning against the trunk. "Rebecca, you're here already?"

"Yep...you know me, always ready and on time." Both of those things where small lies. Rebecca was less responsible than Denise, and all three of them knew it. The mother's eyes narrowed as Rebecca put on her best casual face, adjusting her collar while trying to play off any sense of sneaking about in the air before the mother took too much of a wife. "I assume your mother already knows you're heading back to our house?" The mom said, taking the key fob and pressing the unlock button. The car's lights went on, but the sound it made when unlocking didn't sound. "Weird, that only happens if...who left it unlocked?"

"I did, oopsie!" Rebecca said, chuckling lightly and a bit nervously. The mom narrowed her eyes, then rolled them as she went to the driver's door. Denise and Rebecca looked relieved as they got passed the parking lot, and her mom pulled away. "Seriously, don't you kids know anything about keeping your things safe? Maybe when you're paying for bills you'll understand the worth of what you have..."

"Sorry I got us in trouble," Rebecca whispered while Denise's mom ranted about the two lacking the understanding of how important it is to lock your car. "It's alright, at least we got him in. What now?"

"Wait..." Rebecca pointed to their phones, wanting to quiet down before her friend's mom heard them whispering.

_Rebby: You've changed my name on your phone right? Rebby still sounds stupid._

_DW246: Yeah, It's not Rebby at all._

_Rebby: Uh huh, so what r we gonna do about the dragon?_

_DW246: We got a bit of time. I'm thinking we just have to get him over the fence, or into the basement._

_Rebby: Doesn't Max go down there?_

_DW246: Nah we found a caterpillar down der. Scared his balls back up before they could even drop. He's not going back down there for a bit._

_Rebby: Lmao. Wait we're pulling up at your driveway._

"Alright, kids! Now let's hurry so we can go roooller skatiiiiiing!" The mom sang the last two words with gusto, excited to get back to celebrating her daughter's sweet sixteen. "I'll stay here, just in the car..." Rebecca volunteered. "Whateves, like you guys say."

"Ew, no." Rebecca shivered at her attempt to seem cool as the two of them went inside, leaving her to get the incubus out of the trunk. She left the driver's door open and unlocked the trunk, popping it free from its lock and lifting him out of the trunk. "Alright buddy, are you more awake?"

"Let...be free..." He tried. She shook her head, getting him to walk with her to make it easier. Soon, they reached her fence, the incubus's height going over how tall the picket fence was. "Now, I'm gonna need you to climb into here. I know a way into the basement."

"Will I be free?" He said, more lively than before. His speech was definitely getting more firey, but his body still slacked, being lacklusterly supported by Rebecca's body. "No, but I won't have to toss you over like a ragdoll. Now step on my hand and let be boost you bitch." He growled softly, but couldn't muster up any effective fight. With his limited strength, he pushed himself up and fell over the fence into the yard, landing on freshly mowed grass. Rebecca followed right after, propelling herself up and over before rolling into her landing on the other side. "Now, if I'm correct, we got about 5 minutes before Denise can't stall anymore. Luckily..." She snuck around the deck in the backyard, reaching her arm through the gaps to pick a key from under the grill. "I slept over here once."

After unlocking the door directly into the basement, Rebecca dragged the incubus down the stairs by the underarms, opening the door with her tail and pulling him into the basement. As Denise said, the place looked completely abandoned, with a bit of dust collected on the furniture items, and no toys laying around on the floor. She pulled him further, grunting as she picked and took him to a corner that looked least likely to be looked at. His firey tail glowed, so she tucked it behind him. It still glowed, but now it was less likely, like a toy that hasn't been working right for months.

"Are you gonna be a good boy and stay there until we come back?" She asked, the incubus groaning as a response to her. "Good, I don't wanna get in trouble for sneaking a boy in here..."

* * *

The Range, Part 3 (The explicit part)

"So, what should we do with him?" Rebecca said, gliding across the light-lit floor as Denise skated behind her. "I'm thinking we just fed him and stuff. Bring him food, water..."

"And sex?" Rebecca piped out, jumping up and spinning before landing down gracefully on her roller skates again. "No, we're like sixteen..."

"And?" Rebecca responded, still gliding without losing any speed. "We're big girls, he's a guy, it's only right."

"But what if my mom..." Denise turns to where her mother is, talking to another woman to her while holding a drink. "She has no idea, I can sleepover, and we can sneak downstairs after midnight. How hard can it be?"

**A week later...**

"Very hard," Rebecca said as both she and Denise trudged down the steps of Denise's house. It was hard trying to set up a time where they would be able to pull off the sleepover stunt. It took a bit of Denise extra work to cozy up to her mother, then getting her to have it at her own house rather than head over to Rebecca's home, where her mom was a lot more chill with them having sleepovers. She had to save a bit of her meals to bring down to the incubus downstairs when no one was looking. It was hard containing him the first day after her sedative wore off, as he thrashed around to escape until Rebecca and Denise were able to pin him down and gag him so he wouldn't make a sound. After that day he grew more docile, as he was kept fed and hidden away _only if_ he stayed quiet.

As the days to convincing this sleepover went on, he made requests to Denise. They started small, him asking for a bit more meat if she could sneak some downstairs with all the grains. Then he asked for something to entertain him, as it was getting boring playing with the toys collecting dust. Denise either refused or obliged and while work was being put in to be with him for an entire night, he was tugging the thread of what he is able to ask of Denise, until the night of the sleepover...

"I need release," he said to the pair of demons wearing varying styles of pink sleepwear. Denise was wearing a pink flower-patterned shirt with baggy pink pajama pants, both made of wool. She also had on a blindfold, and pink earmuffs to wear over her ears. Rebecca was dressed like she only falls in bed, wearing an oversized long pink shirt with nothing but silk panties underneath. "I have been here for a week, and I've gone longer without ejaculating back at the facility. I'm...I'm hard."

"Yeah we didn't know that from the bulge in your u- wait is that your dad's clothing?" Rebecca pointed out, recognizing the pair of underwear and t-shirt from when she saw Denise's mom do laundry. "The rags he was wearing wasn't working, so I found something with polyester so it doesn't burn off him."

"Oh, does your dad know?" The incubus and Denise both shook their heads. "Great. So what do you want to masturbate off to us wearing cute clothes? ...I mean, I know we're pretty cute..." Rebecca posed sexually, watching the bulge grow larger under the garments. "W-whatever you want just please, I can't take anymore!"

"Don't worry, Rebecca said that she's great with boys," Denise said. "Well...I'm a virgin. I've also never even dated," Rebecca responded, messing with her tail.

"You disappoint us both. So yeah we're hopeless," Denise admitted, kneeling in front of the incubus. "So do you have a name, or do we have to keep calling you a person or something?"

"My name is Darel," he responded as Denise started undoing her garments. "Those people did this to me, but I don't remember much else before I was an incubus..."

"Darel sounds like a name given by a mom that lived...in..."

"Oh my go..." Denise and Rebecca both ended trailing off once they got a look at Darel's largening cock. It was now free of its undergarment prison, flopped on his lap, and extended out until it was a hardened eight inches straight (or around 20 cm). They both looked at it, both of them audibly gulping as they stared at it. "Was it this long before you..."

"It was 5 and 7/8ths before (15 cm?)," Darel said, blushing as he looked at both of them staring. "I used a ruler while I was in captivity..." They both snickered for a short while before regaining their composure and remember the task at hand. The looked at each other and moved to either side of Darel, both nodding as they each moved one hand to either side of his member. He made a small inhale of air as both of their hands tenderly landed on his shaft, their lack of experience showing as they experimented and ran their palms over his cock. Darel expected to be assaulted with the pleasure that only one, or two, from the succubi-family. He didn't expect them to fiddle around with it, both of them looking away as they were too embarrassed to say that they didn't know what to do.

He thought about taking advantage, but he remembered having them yelling out his name while he overpowered them both would wake the rest of Denise's' family up. He decided to go for it, taking both their hands and wrapping them around his cock. "What are you doing?" Rebecca said, noticing his hands molding theirs around his shaft like clay. "You too are taking too long..." He moved their hands, closing his mouth so he wasn't heard moaning. Their hands felt like heaven once he got them going, soon letting go of them and feeling them go on their own as they went up and down.

"T-touch the tip..." He got out, covering his mouth as Rebecca used her second hand to rub against his glands. "I think I'm going to wash my hands after this, you're leaking pre all over my nails..."

"The pre is s-supposed to leak out!" He said, feeling his orgasm approaching as three hands worked to push him over the edge. His tail suddenly straightened out, going as stiff as his cock as his first shot of cum was forced out of his urethra, and dirting Rebecca's hand first. The rest of the cum followed, covering the hands that still moved through his orgasm. He bit his hand as if a door at hit him in his thumb as it slammed closed, but this time in plenty of pleasure instead of that horrendous pain. Soon though, the moment of bliss had ended, he was left in the afterglow as the last bit of semen oozed out onto Rebecca's fingers. "S-sorry," he said, thinking that he might be going without food for a while after doing something like this.

"So this is cum?" Rebecca asked rhetorically, looking at both her left and right hands. Mainly one of them took the brunt of the orgasm, mainly the one that was busy teasing his tip to no end. "I heard this tasted bitter, but it smells like flowers and spring. What do you think Denise?" She looked over to her other demon friend, her eyes widening as she saw her licking the cum off her hand. "Ew! Doesn't that taste bad!?"

"No actually, it tastes real sweet...no wait it's bitter now." She was so close to being in a lustful daze, but it didn't stop her from polishing off her fingers, licking it like a popsicle until the cum had been cleaned up into her mouth. The sweetness was worth the small loss of a slightly bitter aftertaste to her, and soon it was worth the same to Rebecca as she cleaned off her own hands out of curiosity. The sounds of two women sucking off their fingers would have gotten Darel hard once more if his incubus form didn't keep him mostly stiff and ready for another round of insemination.

Eventually, Rebecca and Denise noticed too, their noses picking up the wonderful smell that he was giving off as he sat there wondering if he should ask for a blowjob. _Did he always smell this wonderful? _Denise wondered to herself as she slid herself forward, finding herself moving her face closer to his crotch. Darel wouldn't have time to ask as she pressed herself right onto his crotch, taking a nice deep whiff as it further took over her senses. Her body was moving on her own, with the grace of an alligator trying to go straight, but her lust being the equivalent of a train trying to stop while going downhill.

Darel moaned as Denise started licking his tip, her pupils growing as the cock became her world. Rebecca could only watch, wondering herself how someone could go from naught to a hundred this quickly as more of his member became engulfed in Denise's maw, her tongue licking up the pre once it started flowing once more. This felt like nothing Darel had felt before, his hips wanting to thrust and ravage the warm hole he was in so bad. He grabbed Denise's shoulders, focusing on massaging them to distract himself from the overwhelming urge to pound himself into her until his movements were a blur. Eventually, he was set off, pressing hips and pulling her face to the hilt of his cock. He orgasmed right down her throat for a few seconds before feeling her hands frantically tapping his toned abdomen. He let Denise go, his last bit of cum landing on her face and making a mess of her pajama shirt as it dripped down her chin.

"Denise are you okay?" Rebecca went over to Denise's side, patting her back as she coughed and wiped her mouth. She stared at Darel, watching him pant as twinges of regret started to take over his demeanor. "Yeah, I'm alright...but that Darel...only one of us should fuck him at a time."

"Wait, why?" Rebecca said, still seeing Denise zeroing in on his cock. That damn cock...it came down her throat, and on their hands, and yet it was still stiff like last time. The smell was gone, but it stuck around in her mind like a parasite. She started slipping off her pajama pants, staring at him the entire time. "Denise, why should only one of us lewd him?"

"J-just trust me, please..." Denise had her pajama pants and underwear off at this point, scooting in front of Darel and spreading her legs for him. "Do it already, you probably want to anyways."

"I made you gag, why are you-"

"Take my virginity already!" She yelled, threatening to wake up her parents if she went any louder. He complied, Rebecca taking Denise's word and backing up until she was a few body lengths away. Darel slowly moved into position, Denise watching as he put her on her back and raised her legs. Her pussy looked untouched completely with a thin layer of arousal laying over her opening. He jerked his cock a few times before lining it up with Denise's cunt, and looking towards her for anything for him to do. She nodded, squeaking, and closing her eyes as his pole penetrated her hole for the first time. He was taking it slow, being careful to not cause her pain. Soon he had hit what felt was as far as he should go and started pulling out, his cock looking progressively wetter with each inch (few centimeters) that showed itself in the dim light of his fiery tail.

Once feeling comfortable, he started going faster, feeling Denise's tail wrapping around his like a lasso, and pulling as if she was holding his hand tightly. They both moaned quietly as he sawed his way into a steady pace, going faster as her pussy allowed. Denise reach up and gripped his shoulder, pulling his upper body closer to hers while they fucked. Her legs found themselves passed his waist, and he switched his hold onto her shoulders, holding her under while he went even faster. Their faces got close enough that they could kiss, locking lips as their bodies were intertwining more. They both tensed up all of a sudden, Darel thrusting one last time into Denise as he came into her cunt, spewing his load into her walls as she orgasmed right back onto him. Excess cum spilled out of her snatch, making a mess on the floor and on their privates as their orgasms ended soon enough.

They both stared into the eyes of each other for a while after that, Denise looking at the fire that seemed to illuminate in Darel's eyes. "This was pretty fun," she said, Darel nodding in agreement.

"I don't mean to break up such a wonderful moment," Rebecca said, fully meaning to break up such a wonderful moment, "...but I would like to point out that you two just rawdogged without me, and Denise might get pregnant."

"Rawdo...oh no!" Denise jumped out of the post-sexual hug with Darel and got up, looking at the cum dripping out of her onto the floor. Love turned to panic as she panicked, going around worrying about how her mom's gonna kill her if the dragon semen takes in her and...

"Sssssh!" Rebecca said, shushing Denise. "Don't worry, at least now we know Darel isn't too bad so I can fuck him later. Look, we can get through this mess..."

* * *

The Range, Epilogue

After the first incident, Rebecca got both of them to start fixing the possible problem. She secretly got Denise some pills to help keep her from getting pregnant and used her allowance to buy a bunch of clothes under humourous lies, one of them being she was buying a birthday present. Rebecca supplied, and Denise got them into the basement, and eventually let Darel out. Darel managed to find work and pay for his own place, getting a house walking distance from both of them. 2 months later and no one has found out about their sexual escapades at Darels house, as they always pull the blinds and set the mood before engaging in [safe] sexual intercourse.

"I'm coming again!" Darel said again as he came into Rebecca this time, only this time, he was wearing a condom from the numerous boxes Rebecca had bought for him. He pulled out, Rebecca panting as she watched the condom full of cum pop out of her pussy. "I'm...really glad this is working out..." She said, catching her breath in between words. Denise was off to the side of Darel's bed, yelping as she came from fiddling with her clit. She giggled as she watched Deral come over to her, waiting for him to put another condom on before laying him down and clambering over him. Her pussy sank easily over his cock as she descended, getting into a fast pace as she rode him like a bronco. Soon, it was another condom spent, and another turn for Rebecca to try something she had saw online.

It was a happy ending and the best sweet sixteen gift that she, and Rebecca, could have ever gotten.


End file.
